A New Kind of Wolf
by Spider's-Frost04
Summary: Spider has yet again been sent somewhere new. Lets see what happens when she meets some new people.
1. A Dragon Among Sheep

**A new kind of Wolf**

 **Lah los aak.**

 **I just wanted to try something a little different with this fic so I chose a film I had watched recently, imagine Zootopia with a hint of crazy as the Dovahkiin enters yet another world. Best part, she's a wolf now. Maybe looking a little younger too.**

 **Oh and since the virus just happened t will be a while but I wanted something to tide people over for a little while.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Darkness. Then something but she wasn't quite sure what. Something about her was changing, she could feel it.

"Ugh that was something I could do without." Spider said to herself. Sitting up from her prone position she could tell that it was a farm of some kind that she was on, but that wasn't all. Looking down at herself Spider saw that she wasn't in her own body. She had fur, a snout and the want to run around and have fun.

"Sheo, what have you done?" Receiving no answer from the mad god, Spider quickly figured out that the form she had taken was that of a snow wolf if the white fur was anything to go by. And from that feeling to run around she had, Spider could take a pretty good guess at her current forms age. "Sometimes, I really hate you. You know that Sheo?"

Seeing a light in what looked like a burrow, Spider thought that there was no other option than to ask for some kind of help. Whilst walking Spider began to notice that it was mainly carrots that the farmers grew, maybe it's just a coincidence.

*Knock* *Knock*

There was a small delay before a rather plump, middle-aged rabbit opened the door, looked around the area above Spider before finally looking down to where she actually was.

"I require assistance, I was hoping you could provide it." Spider spoke curtly to the man.

"Oh uh, where are your parents? Not hiding somewhere out there are they?" He asked, clearly a little paranoid.

"If you are insinuating that my parents have laid a trap just to eat you then I will put your fears to rest, my parents have been dead for a long time now and I have no wish to harm you or your family, I need help however as I have no clue where or when I am." Spider finished and felt uncharacteristically out of breath. _Being a child is difficult._ She thought.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that. Come in and we'll see about getting you some clothes." The rabbit said, though he seemed wary of her.

 _I hate beginnings._

…...

Spider had had to deal with a lot of things during her lifetime but going back to school for 7 year old's was mind numbingly boring. She had to live at the local orphanage and was questioned by the local authorities for her mysterious appearance. It lead no where. Spider had been here for up to a year so people had a good impression as to what she was like.

Spider was viewed as a smart girl with no patience for anyone who in her mind was doing something wrong. This lead to some people liking her whilst others hated her. It was a double edged sword situation.

Now however Spider was forced into being part of festival play based around the evolution of the animals from being a vicious predator or meek prey to whatever their hearts told them was right. Why did she let Judy talk her into this?

The jungle setting was hung in suspense as a young bunny hopped up to small puddle to drink from. On the way there, she talked as the narrator.

"Fear. Treachery. Bloodlust. thousands of years ago these were the forces that ruled our world. A world where prey were scared of predators." Upon finishing this line, A young leopard who was dressed as a tiger, came out of the bushes and stalked their prey.

"And predators had an uncontrollable biological urge to maim, and maul, and... (Gasp)" Judy didn't get to finish her sentence as the tiger revealed themselves and pounced on their 'prey'.

The tiger roared as she screamed, soon a fairly awkward fake scratch sent Judy to the floor, yelling "Blood! Blood! Blood" And the audience gasped at the acting though Spider doubted it was for how good it was.

She couldn't watch any more, or listen for that matter, almost everything Judy set was just so fundamentally wrong that it was difficult to even comprehend someone thinking in those terms.

By the time she turned back it was nearing her time to show up. AKA: the end, thank the divines.

"...Now, predator and prey live in harmony. And every young mammal has multitudinous opportunities." Judy announced.

"Yeah. I don't have to to cower in herd any more. Instead, I can be an astronaut." The sheep exclaimed whilst revealing an astronaut outfit beneath her white robe.

The leopard started his lines. "I don't have to be a lonely hunter any more. Today I can hunt for tax exemptions. I'm gonna be an actuary!"

Judy's turn again. "And I can make the world a better place. I am going to be... a police officer."

A young fox was laughing as the audience clapped, all except for two worried looking parents.

Gideon, the young fox, had his share to say about this turn of events. "Bunny cop? That is the most stupidest thing I ever heard."

 _You obviously haven't listened to yourself speak then._ Spider thought.

"It may seem impossible to small minds, I'm looking at you Gideon Grey." The audience chuckled whilst another child shouted out from back stage.

"Someone call the medics, we got a burn victim over here!" This only served to deepen the scowl on the young fox's face and increase the audiences laughter.

Judy started again, "But, just 211 miles away stands the great city of Zootopia! Where our ancestors first joined together in peace and declared that anyone can be anything!"

This was her role, stepping out from stage right, Spider turned to the audience. "Enjoy the rest of the show."

This caused a few groans but they still stayed. Spider had been practising using her magical abilities for more than just damage, instead they were flashy. Summoning a flame thrall and similar looking ice thrall (it was a mirror image of the flame draemora in front of it only an ice version obviously. She didn't think the usual blocky form would go down well.)

The audience, after seeing this became very interested. Spider then made the two dance on the relatively small stage for around fifteen seconds, though it was no less spectacular even with the time limit. And as one, they vanished in a cloud of their respective colours.

"Thank you and good night." Spider said to the audience. There was huge applause for the amazing 'special effects'. _If only they knew._ Spider thought

…...

That was possibly the most ghastly act Spider ever had to endure in her life. She needed to kill something.

Looking around for something, anything to calm her down even a little. Damn her luck was running dry, just in her line of sight was non other than Gideon Grey. And he had just roughly pushed over Judy, he seemed to be ready to claw at her too.

She was there faster than anyone could blink, yet already Gideon's paw was pressed on Judy's face, effectively pinning her.

"I want you to remember this moment the next time you think..." He started but didn't quite get to finish.

"There won't be a next time." Spider said to him. Briskly walking towards the two Spider had a look in her eyes that spelled doom for anyone who crossed her. It was too bad that the fox and his companion weren't the smartest of people.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" The fox tried to sound tough. Simply grabbing him by the overalls Spider dragged the helpless Gideon away from Judy and the others, a stern glare also warned off his friend. Bringing the fox closer, Spider whispered so that only he could hear.

"First, I'm going to tear your throat out and watch you bleed to death. After that, I'm going to skin your carcass and cook it. I'll even invite your family over for dinner after the tragic disappearance of their son, then I'm going to watch as their delight turns to horror when they realise just what they are eating. I assure you that I'm going to take great pleasure in watching them burn for what others will assume to be filicide."

The fear on the foxes face was frighteningly clear and Spider knew this was a moment he would never forget, maybe he'd even change because of it. "Now run along before it actually happens." Gideon needed no more persuasion as he scurried away, tail between his legs.

Finding herself back in with Judy and her little gang, Spider asked if they were alright and after the thanks and complimenting Judy's bravery as well as her pick pocket skills, Spider broke the bad news.

"I'm being adopted by a couple living in Zootopia. It was short notice as they're moving to a new part of it soon but I agreed non the less."

Sad goodbyes followed the departure though Judy knew this wouldn't be the last time she saw her friend. Spider had made that pretty clear.

"See you at the academy Judy." Spider told her.

"But.. but I thought you were going to be a magician?" The young rabbit was clearly shocked.

"And just what gave you that preposterous idea? No matter, someone has to look out for you."

…...

The family that had adopted Spider were wolves themselves. Polite enough and showed that they cared for her however were not at all interested in childish antics around the house. Spider had told them that they must not show ignorance or any form of stupidity if they are to maintain her respect. It was a mutual understanding.

Moving in was simple since the couple had already had their belongings moved in and all Spider had was a box with clothes, her pocket dimension held the rest of her belongings. Even today no one knew her magic was real, everyone thought it was all a trick, that still amused her.

The first day passed and it was off to a new school tomorrow but right now her new carers were pushing her to go play outside and attempt to make friends. Spider scanned the street on the hot day and found no one of interest but a perfectly good public bench currently had no occupant. It was a nice place to rad a book instead.

Spider did that half laying half sitting thing on the bench with her legs crossed and a book titled 'By Moonlight' in her hands. She was sat there for a good twenty minutes before a mother inside her own house noticed the young wolf.

The mother was washing the dishes after a marvellous lunch (If she did say so herself) When she happened to look up. Right outside on the bench was a young white wolf around her son's age and while she couldn't fathom why the girl was reading a book of that length at her age.

"Nick! Come here." The mother called for her son. The young fox practically ran in the room to see what his mother wanted.

"Yes?" The boy sounded happy and the mother gained a smile from just looking at him. "There's someone new on the street, I didn't realize the Night's had a girl but she's outside if you want to say hello.

The mother knew her son was desperate for another predator to live close to them, most of their neighbours were prey and didn't like her all that much, it certainly didn't help that they were foxes and even when her son was involved they kept a keen eye on him in case he tried anything. Some people are just too narrow minded.

A gleam appeared in the boys eyes as he appeared outside just by the young wolf. Watching from the window, Ms Wilde was a little scared the meeting wouldn't go well but her fears were put to bed when the two seemed to hit it off.

Whenever Nick would do something foolish all Spider could do was smile at the act. To be fair the boy was fun, caring and a little arrogant at times but it was to be expected. He looked adorable too. What? She was technically an adult so it was okay to say it. (Don't deny it, I know you thought the exact same when watching the film.)

Spider had formed an attachment to the fox and knew this was merely the beginning of friendship, now she just had to maintain it, that was always the hard part.

…...

"You want to join the Junior what and what?" Spider asked the clearly excited fox in front of her.

"The Junior Ranger Scouts, it'll be so cool!" Nick shouted out. They were currently in his room which was decorated but it was clear that they were a little tight on money.

"And just how much does the uniform cost?" Spider asked the happy little fox.

"Mom said that it's super expensive so I have to wait a little while," The fox's voice dropped to a sadder ton but immediately sprung back to life. "But Mom said that I can go as soon as we have enough, it will awesome."

"Huh, Well I have homework to do so I'll see you tomorrow." Spider replied to the young fox.

"But we just got that homework, it doesn't have to be done until next week." Nick complained.

"And yet you still never find time to do it." Spider retorted as she prepared to leave.

"I have more important things to do."

"Let me know when you figure out what those things are." Spider said to the fox on her way out the door.

On her way down stairs Spider made a detour into the kitchen. Ms Wilde was currently outside gardening. Spider had recently sold a few gems and got nothing short of a small fortune of this world's money, and she'd be damned if she didn't use some of it for her friend's benefit.

After leaving a substantial amount on the counter along with a neat note, Spider exited the building and returned home. Nick was going to be a very happy fox at school.

The next day, her predictions proved true as the fox practically bounced his way towards her. The seemingly endless thanks and how awesome she is and how the Junior Ranger Scouts is going to be continued throughout the day.

And after what must have seemed like an eternity for Nick, night fell, and with it, the time for his initiation.

Spider walked with him to the meeting. Well, walked was a very loose term to use, it was more of a run than anything. Given the speed they were going, Spider and Nick made it there pretty damn fast. Saying goodbye and good luck Spider decided to take a walk through the back alleys.

Sure it could be said that they were sometimes dangerous but if you think about it, who was really in danger here?

After about three minutes Spider thought she began to hear sobbing. No, no that can't be right. But the heart wrenching sound continued and Spider herself driven towards the source. And right there, was a small, helpless looking fox with tears in his eyes outside the building where she had just walked him to.

Spider was instantly by his side, holding the young fox close as he sobbed into her chest. After a few minutes had passed Spider asked. "Nick, what happened?"

All he did was point ahead of them towards an object on the ground, Spider eventually made it out to be a muzzle and the event flooded her mind.

Spider gained a cold look in her eyes and a steel in her voice. Slowly rising she said to Nick. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

The door was smashed off of the wall with the force Spider put behind opening it, now their was a hole in the wall and a door barely holding onto it's bottom hinge. She was making her way down the stairs and looked at a somewhat relieved yet suspicious group of children.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rather rudely when the lights suddenly sparked then shattered.

Spider readied two balls of fiery magic in her hands and threw them either side but kinda close behind her. Two hulking flame thralls appeared giving Spider a very menacing effect as her feral eyes scanned over the children in front of her.

Even as a young wolf Spider was pretty fucking terrifying when she wanted to be.

The boys screamed at what Spider was capable of but soon found their throats constricted by an invisible force. Spider didn't move but spoke very viciously. "I am a force of hell and I will make sure you all get there very soon if you don't cleanse yourselves of your sins. Remember this moment and learn from it."

The flame draemora advanced on the boys and just as they were about to strike, the two vanished in glowing mist. "Next time, they won't stop hunting you till the ends of the world. Ensure they won't have to by being good little boys"

Spider walked out after giving her little speech and made her way to the side of the steps. Nick was still there, huddled in a ball. Spider took his hand and coaxed him to follow her home. Spider's carers were told of the impromptu sleep over and saw no reason to disagree.

Spider sat on the end of Nick's bed and kept a constant calm spell over him to ease the pain of betrayal, if only for a little while.

…...

The years dragged on after Nick left. After his mother found out what had happened she wanted to be as far from there as she could get, and who was Spider to stop her? Spider readily handed over the funds for Ms Wilde to start a new life with Nick elsewhere in Zootopia.

Still, it hadn't been long before Spider signed up for the Zootopia Police Academy and was pleased to note that Judy was also here.

"Told you we'd see each other again." Spider spoke to her.

"Judy turned and Spider swore that her face shone with delight. "Spider!" The bunny jumped gave the wolf a hug, though now the hight difference was very clear.

After spending some time catching up they headed to the first day of training. Others were sat in a circle.

The instructor was a female polar bear and had started the speech when everyone arrived.

"Listen up cadets. Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within it's city limits. Tundra Town. Sahara Square. Rainforest District, to name a few. Your gonna have to master all of them before you hit the streets, or guess what? You'll be dead!"

The last two lines were directly aimed at the only bunny in the group and Spider, being the person she is, couldn't allow for that and fired back.

"You also need to learn to not discriminate, or guess what? You'll be fired!" Spider spoke in the exact tone the instructor used and instantly gained her dislike. She could tell someone who actually cared.

First was Sahara Square in a supposed scorching sand storm. Most were crawling on all fours and covering their eyes, attempting to move forward. Spider didn't see how this was classed as a storm, she had battled far worse in Skyrim and come out on top, this was nothing more than a breeze in comparison.

So Spider treated it as such and just walked through as if it were nothing. This clearly annoyed the instructor and so she turned the fan up a few notches though this did nothing to deter Spider as she simply walked to the end and off the training spot. The objective was complete. No need to stick around.

Second was the Rainforest Training, Spider had to make it across some form of hand bridge that seemed rather strange. She did it non the less and was rather disappointed when it was literally there and back a few times until they were done. "Such a lack of imagination." She said after finishing and watched the other's struggle along. She began to notice Judy wasn't doing so well.

Next was Tundra town and in this case Spider really just let loose on her wolf like body. Getting down on all fours, Spider eyed the ice wall she had to get over. Other's were questioning her method of starting, especially the wolf next to her but they didn't want to intrude on what was her business.

No sooner had the instructor said go than had Spider launched herself from the starting line. Her speed was almost unreal and she soon reached the wall itself and jumped. Spider made it three quarters up from that alone and used the rest of her strength to once again launch herself over the edge and onto the other side. Simple.

An enormous was another trial among countless others Spider saw no point in. If the criminal was such a danger then why bother sending a wolf after it? Another Rhino would make much more sense.

Either way Spider was sent into the boxing ring against a rhino wearing boxing equipment, Spider had declined wearing any despite the safety hazards, her reason being that if this were a real situation then neither of them would be wearing protective gear for the others benefit. No arguments came from the instructor though Spider suspected it was for a different reason she allowed the change.

The rhino stood in the centre of the ring with fists raised. He looked about ready to strike when Spider spoke. "Stop."

"What?" He asked.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to fight, doing so with me can lead to serious damage." Spider spoke honestly.

"Look, you may be good out there on the courses but that says nothing about your fighting skills." He said to the wolf.

Spider sighed and got ready. He threw first punch with his right arm, Spider back-stepped and as the arm flew around and past where she had just been, Spider grabbed the rhino by the arm and used his own force against him by pulling in the direction he was striking. This resulted in the 'criminal' flipping over and landing on his back.

Spider didn't stop there however, as if to ensure that she had won, Spider knelt by the rhino and landed a solid punch to his left eye. Spider then got up and walked out of the ring seeing that he wasn't getting up any time soon.

"Next time, give me a challenge." Spider said to the instructor as she walked past.

The weeks went on like that but sometimes with newer exercises though they mainly stayed the same. Spider was training with Judy a lot however and really started seeing improvement in her.

Soon enough she was doing the best in the class. (Spider didn't do any training any more since she was considered to be fully eligible for being a police officer the only thing was that she had to wait for the graduation.)

…...

Graduation was exactly what Spider expected it to be, long and exceedingly dull. Thank goodness it was over and done with, though there was something odd about mayor, Spider couldn't find it in herself to care too much since she probably wasn't going to see him again.

Spider was now on her way to Zootopia with Judy. I was honestly amusing to see her reactions to the different surroundings of the city and Spider could hear the song she was listening to. It was fitting all things considered.

They travelled through Sahara Square, Tundra Town and Rainforest District. Until they arrived at the station in the heart of the city, Spider just wanted to relax and enjoy the view.

…...

Spider couldn't believe that this was it. This was the apartment that Judy had picked. It was a damn broom cupboard with a bed thrown in it!

"I doubt your intellect sometimes." Spider said out loud.

"It's not that bad. and hey, it's better than sleeping on the streets." Judy shot back.

Before Spider could reply two people walking past and Judy just had to say hello.

"Oh, hi! I'm Judy, your new neighbour."

"Yeah? Well we're loud." The first replied.

"Don't expect us to apologise for it." Said the other.

Rudeness was something Spider did NOT tolerate. Quickly grabbing the second by the collar then the first Spider dragged them down to her level.

"I don't expect you to apologise for being loud, I do however suggest you apologise for disrespecting an officer, that is unless you want to end up with a criminal record..."

The two looked at each other before quickly blurting out apologies. "Good, oh and you might want to keep it down, a noise complaint from an officer isn't something the police ignore." Spider, having made her point released the two and they promptly scurried into their own apartment. Not a peep was heard.

"I have a meeting at three, so I'll have to see you tomorrow, Good day Judy." Spider said and took her leave after Judy said goodbye.

…...

Spider met Judy by the entrance and they both entered together. Walking up to the receptionist Judy talked to him first.

"Excuse me." The admittedly large cheetah looked confused as he was munching on his breakfast until Judy spoke again. "Down here." He looked over his desk to her. "Hi."

"O-M-Goodness!" He put the bowl down. "They really did hire a bunny!" He even laughed a bit. "What! I gotta tell you, you are even cuter than I thought you'd be!"

"Ooh, ah. You probably didn't know but a bunny can call another bunny 'cute' but when other animals do it, it's a little..."

"Judy." Spider said and got both of their attentions. "Are you honestly going to throw that nice of a compliment back in this adorable face?" Spider asked her.

"Oh no I didn't..." Judy started but was cut off.

"Good, now would you be so kind as to direct us to where roll call, please." Spider asked the receptionist.

"Oh bullpen's over there to the left." Clawhouser pointed them in the right direction.

"Thank you, there's a doughnut in your neck by the way." Spider said and started walking towards the 'bullpen' which was kind of a strange name in her opinion.

Judy followed along until they walked through the door. Inside there was a hubbub of conversation and some time wasting activities flying around until the day actually started. To the left, a lion and a polar bear were arm wrestling and it seemed perfectly timed so that just as the two recruits walked past the polar bear slammed the lions arm down on the desk making the polar bear the winner.

He was quite celebratory about it and Spider couldn't help herself. Rolling her eyes Spider said, "I've seen better from children."

This caused all eyes to turn towards her. Had she just insulted one of the strongest members on the force? The polar bear stood and walked in front of her. "And would you like to try your luck?"

"You have two options. Step out of my way before I move you or take a seat and prepare for embarrassment." Spider laid the choices out for him.

He chose option two. Sitting down whilst Spider stood they took their positions, everyone watching intently. The lion started them off. "Ready? Go!"

There were sounds of struggling and a lot of grunts coming from the polar bear but Spider wasn't going to be moved, she just sat there with a bored expression. "If you apologise then I promise not to break your wrist."

More grunting followed and Spider took it as acceptance and just slammed the polar bear's fist down on the desk. Such a waste of time.

Spider and Judy found empty seats on either side of the room and took their respective places. And there's Judy trying to make friends. Spider just turned away and prayed she didn't have to step in.

"Atten-hut!" Said the hippo at the front.

The room filled with a chanting of "Hut! Hut! Hut!" Accompanied by some banging on desks until the chief finally stood at the podium.

"All right. All right! Everybody sit. I've got three items on the docket. First... we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Francine... Happy birthday."

The initial shock on the elephants face turned to happiness as the others in the room roughly congratulated her.

"Number two. There are some new recruits I should introduce but I'm not going to because I don't care."

Spider's response was instantaneous. Never had she seen such a derelict of duty before and she would not let this go easily. But, she was new here and would let him off with a condescending comment, unless he pursued the matter further that is.

"Nor do we about your pathetic jokes, deal with it and move on." She spoke out directly to the chief gaining the stunned silence of the room.

"I wasn't joking." The bull took on a very serious tone, his stare attempting to bore into Spider. She stared back levelly until he spoke again. "But your new here, wouldn't want to get fired on your first day, would you?"

That was it, if he can threaten her then she can do the same. "I could say the same for you. I can easily go to your superiors to address the fact that you are neglecting your duty to introduce the new officers therefore leaving the rest in the dark as to who is who and in the larger scheme of things, putting the people of Zootopia in danger just because a few officers don't know who to trust. Wouldn't it be a shame if that information got out?"

They stayed there in the silent room just staring at each other until the chief finally seemed to give in and continue in his speech about what they had to address.

"Finally, we have fourteen missing mammal cases. All predators, from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter. And city hall is right up my tail to find them. This is priority number one. Assignments. Officers Grizzoli, Fangmere, Delgato. Your teams take missing mammals from the rainforest district. Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolfard. Your teams take Sahara Square. Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby. Tundra Town. And finally, our first bunny Officer Hopps. You and Officer Night have parking duty. Dismissed."

Spider was fine with parking duty. It wasn't a big job but she was going to paid the same as the others for doing less work, it was a fun little flaw she exploited when they tried to say otherwise during the academy days.

Sometime during her thoughts, Judy had gotten up to talk to the Chief. "...You probably forgot but I was top of my class at the academy."

"Didn't forget. Just don't care." He said to the bunny in front of him.

 _I am about to throw this man into the pits of Oblivion if he says that he doesn't care one more fucking time!_ Yep. Spider was pissed at him.

"Hold on a second." She called out.

"Yes, officer Night. What have I done wrong now, last time I checked it was well within my rights to put officers on parking duty."

"In most cases yes it would be, however if these missing mammal cases are as dire as you lay them out to be then imagine the fallout when the public find out that these cases could have been solved a lot quicker and their loved ones returned sooner if only the Chief had allowed on of his best officers to take part."

"She hasn't proven herself to be one of my best."

"Being top of her class says otherwise, and don't forget that it was city hall that put her here, imagine what they would think if you wasted such a valuable asset."

Another stare-down was was taking place and Judy could see that Bogo was on the brink of exploding at Spider.

"No, no. It's fine, I'll do the parking duty, come on Spider." Judy tried to defuse the situation and hopefully let Spider keep her job

…...

"What were you thinking!? You could have been fired, Spider." Judy stressed to the wolf who looked as if she couldn't give a damn even if the world was ending.

"I'll have a competition with ya, first to two hundred tickets buys lunch. How about it?"Spider asked.

"Your on.!" Judy hopped over to her little car thing and drove off. Very slowly.

"I think I'll walk." Spider said to no one in particular.

…...

Was this hell? It seemed like it. The monotonous work was mind numbingly dull and Spider absolutely despised it.

It was a little before noon and she had racked up a collection of 184 tickets. If Judy could beat that then she deserved to win. And pay for lunch.

Walking around Spider scanned the street searching for her little friend when she saw the bunny putting a ticket on her own tiny golf cart looking thing. Well, she's persistent at least.

"Hey Judy!" Spider called out to her.

The bunny looked up and upon seeing her friend flashed a smile and waved her over.

"So, what's your count?" Spider asked

"Two hundred and one." She said with a satisfied demeanour.

"I knew you looked too pleased with yourself. Oh well, let's go get that lunch your paying for." Spider said to the shocked looking Judy.

"But.. but you said that-"

"Winner buys lunch. So generous of you by the way." Spider had a smile that spoke volumes about how she felt and you didn't need to be there to understand why.

Looking across the street Spider saw perhaps the strangest thing. She thought she saw Nick. Yes Nick, walking across the opposite side of the street.

"I'll be damned." She said whilst leaning on Judy's glorified golf cart. Judy perked her ears up and upon seeing where Spider was looking, she turned her gaze towards the fox.


	2. The Fear of Prey

**A new kind of Wolf**

 **Lah los aak.**

 **Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this one but as you know I've had some troubles over the past few months, anyway I'm all good now and I found the DVD. So get ready for some more action, go easy though because I'm a little rusty.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Do you know him?" Judy asked Spider, not moving her distrustful gaze from the fox.

"Never seen him before in my life." Spider told her. She wasn't sure how Judy would take her friendship with a fox since she is a bunny after all, plus it will be funny to see the adorably confused look she gets once they greet each other.

Looking back Spider and Judy see Nick use an elephant to get into the nearby ice cream shop, and before Spider could comment she saw Judy crossing the road before running up to and peeking inside through the store front window.

 _Should I tell her? Where's the fun in that?_ Spider debated with herself and it was during this time she hadn't noticed that Judy entered the building. _Maybe I should worry._ Crossing the road herself and coming up to the window, Spider took a look for herself what was going on inside. Judy it seemed was talking with the owner, apparently on behalf of the fox.

Entering the building Spider happened to catch part of the argument. "...I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class three health code violation."

Spider walked up beside Judy and gave a side long glance at the fox. Nick looked like he'd seen a ghost and the smaller fox looked up at him with concern that a child just wouldn't have.

Judy continued despite this. "Of coarse I could let you off with a warning if you were to glove those trunks and serve this nice dad and his son a... _what was it?_ "

"It.. it was uh, a Jumbo Pop. Please" Nick stuttered.

"-A Jumbo Pop." Judy finished looking towards the owner whilst the little fox did a happy toot of his trunk.

The large elephant sighed loudly and stated. "$15"

Spider took this moment to cut in. "I wonder what would happen if we were to find any more health violations in the back?" She levelled a stare at the elephant, this lasted for all of three seconds efore a defeated look overtook his features.

The four of them walked out of the ice cream shop with a free Jumbo Pop, completely because the owner felt obligated to make up for his earlier rudeness.

Spider stopped just on the curb and turned to the other three. "I have another engagement I should really be getting to, you two have fun, and Judy I'll see later." Spider told them

…...

It was another day, Spider was on break in the precinct when a giant doughnut with a weasel inside it came barrelling through the doors before crashing into the front desk where Clawhauser was speaking with a female otter. Judy came rushing in and jumped to halt looking triumphantly over the captured weasel stating. "I popped the weasel!"

That was when the chief bellowed over from one of the upper floors. "HOPPS!" And pointed to his office.

Spider saw Judy making her way over to the Chief, taking a few minutes to finish her snack, she thought to herself that it was the least she could do to help Judy out a little.

She was half way up the stairs when the otter that Clawhauser was talking to ran up past her and A very tired looking leopard attempted to follow. Thinking nothing of it, Spider continued at a leisurely pace until she was up the stairs and just outside the Chief's office, she walked in to see the otter looking upset and holding a picture of her family.

"Please. There's got to be somebody to find my Emmit." She pleaded with the Chief who looked about ready to reply but Spider beat him to it.

"Judy and I can do it." She said

Judy took the moment to agree. "I promise, I will find your husband."

"Thank you." Mrs Otterton said as she rushed over to the rabbit and hugged her. "Bless you. Bless you little bunny." At this Chief Bogo growled. "Take this." She said handing over the picture. "Find my Emmit. Bring him home... to me and my babies, please."

Bogo cleared his throat. "Mrs Otterton, please wait out here."

"Of coarse, oh thank you all so much." She said as she walked out the door which the Chief closed behind her.

He took a moment before he turned around and said in a very threateningly commanding voice. "You're both fired."

Barely a second had passed before the bull felt his head roughly smash against the wall beside the door. On the ground, Bogo in a daze looked up to see Spider's wolfish form standing over him, her paw at his throat, claws unsheathed. "I will never allow such a crime as what what you were about to commit happen under my watch. You have perfectly able officers that can find a missing person and you are actively refusing to use them. I want you to have no doubt in your mind that I will tear out that useless jugular and watch the life drain from your eyes."

Spider's threat was not just verbal, no, she used her magical abilities to flush Bogo's mind with images of this torture, and the fear of what his final moments would be like. She is not an enemy you want, nor will you have for very long.

Releasing him, Spider allowed the bull to stand up, the fear in his eyes showing clearly. Spider opened the door and walked out, ignoring the small sheep who was about to walk in and just carried on down the stairs. She had a job to do.

…...

 **Short, yes I know but just let me ease my way back into writing, promise I'll get better at it again. Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading.**


	3. Gang Violence

**A new kind of Wolf**

 **Lah los aak.**

 **I'm gonna make this a short chapter that's mainly based around Spider's investigation instead of Judy's in order to let her and Nick 'bond' for a while, but they'll meet up just before Mr Big. (That'll be a fun meeting huh? "Ice 'em" Bodyguards are already lying in a pool of blood. "If you so much as try, they will never find your remains.") What? Negotiation isn't her strong suit.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Spider exited the police station headed straight for Sahara square, the scorching environment meant that the police force was a little more lax there making it a perfect place for a small time gang she'd heard was running there. The hope was that they could get her a lead to one of the other members of the criminal underworld that had something to do with Otterton's disapearance.

Texting Judy seemed like a good idea, they'd handle separate leads and see where they got. _"Suppose we'll see who has the best lead soon enough."_

After that Spider turned off her phone, it wouldn't do to have it suddenly spring to life with a message if she were doing something important. Like walking right into the headquarters of a street gang.

It was a large warehouse a little ways from the more civilised parts of town, and like any gang would, this one had it tagged to all oblivion. Minus the graphic gore a daedra from oblivion would have, this was more about gang signs that anything else.

The police had seen it as a waste of time to deal with the 'low priority' gang since they had a string of missing mammals cases that needed solving. Petty crime wasn't high enough on their to do list.

Throwing aside the heavy steel door, light erupted into the building, filthy was one way to put it. With the even more graffiti inside as well as objects that were likely stolen used to decorate the place.

A members were up on the rafters that traced around the inside of the building, the stair leading down were at the far end from Spider. But it was in the centre of the building that a ring had been made out of chalk, blood stains both old and fresh were held within and it didn't take a genius to know why.

Standing around the ring was a pack of dark grey wolves, each as vicious looking as if they were feral. Dotted around the rest of the building were a few leopards and a lion. He was the leader Spider guessed.

One of the wolves finally spoke to Spider after the stare-down the gang was having with her reached an appropriate point. "What's a pretty thing like you doin wandering in here?" He asked as he swaggered towards the she-wolf. It wasn't until he was right in front of her that he spoke again, his figure seemed to tower over Spider's frame. "Well darlin? Aren't you goin to answer?"

It was then that another of the pack spoke up. "Maybe she came to have some fun. We should throw her a bone, or all of ours."

At this crude line of discussion all the wolves howled with laughter for a few moments before getting a wanting look on their faces. Some of the other gang member smiled too, they knew what else would happen to the girl.

"Well darlin, what do ya say? Is that why you came? Because even if it wasn't, it'll be why you stay." The wolf told her with a toothy grin.

Spider looked from the wolf in front of her to the others then back again. "I did come to ask about a missing otter, but now I'm just going to kill you."

Spider didn't waste a second as she tore through the males gut, allowing it's contents to spill out onto the hard concrete floor. She took a mocking look at her bloody claws as the wolf's body dropped beside her. "Anyone else want to try?"

Looking up Spider noticed that now everyone was standing in an offensive pattern, looking at her with hate and just a hint of fear. The other gang members did the same and looked ready to strike.

"Looks like your friends are about to meet a similar fate," Spider looked to the corpse over to her left. "Doesn't it darling?"

…...

 **I have school exams. Blame them for the lack of time I have, but I love you guys though and will never forget you.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. TheArchive

**Response to TheArchive**

 **It's not meant to have all the little details of an experienced writer because I do this for fun when I find the time.**

 **I don't like to change the story very much because I don't have the confidence in myself as a writer to pull off a convincing alternative.**

 **The chief didn't die because he is a thick skulled animal that can handle more than simply being put through a wall.**

 **Spider wasn't arrested and tried in a court of law because in all fairness, her back story makes her a god so anyone stupid enough to try that would be simply deleted.**

 **The no consequences thing I can just throw down to Sheogorath ensuring that Spider doesn't enslave everyone and become mad with power so he uses his influence to stop people from asking too many questions.**


End file.
